Night shift
by samanddianefan10
Summary: Kelly's a happily married woman with lots of secrets. Will Ryan stay and fight for her or will he concede defeat? Rated M for smut
1. Chapter 1

Kelly couldn't believe it. She was pregnant with Robi's child. They'd been married six months and she was two months along. She was a doctor's wife- a doctor's wife for crying out loud! They were happy, she was happy, and Scranton was just but a thought behind her. It was about time she was getting the respect she deserved. Her husband's family loved her, and there were a lot of functions to go to as a doctor's wife. Never before in her life had she felt so important.

There was one thought of Scranton that haunted her from time to time, but she had laid that ghost to rest a long time ago. Once she met Robi she realized that Ryan had never loved her, that he would never commit to her and would never give her what she needed. She missed him, but that was a long time ago, and she refused to look back. Mistakes, regrets, whatever they were, whenever she caught herself having one she remembered what she had now and how far she had came and then decided to never look back.

Yes, Kelly Kapoor was happy at last.

0000

He was miserable. He was stuck in Ohio at another dead end job working as hard as he could, or at least as hard as he could get by with, and his ghosts however weren't so easy to throw away. Kelly was always the one person who believed in him, the one person who loved him unconditionally and he had thrown her away with both hands. How he could be so stupid he never knew, but it was too late to change anything. She was married now and was a doctor's wife. She had everything she had ever dreamed of, everything he could never give her, and it was his own damn fault. He was too blind or too stupid to commit to her, and now he'd lost the only thing that had ever made him feel alive. Sometimes when he was alone he closed his eyes and could still smell her Beyonce perfume and feel her Indian skin against his own pale complexion. He could taste her kisses- she always tasted like cotton candy, and he could hear her call out his name.

"Oh Ryan...Ryan..yes don't stop. I love how you fuck me. Do it harder baby."

Whenever he looked in the mirror he looked for scratch marks down his back, for he knew how she loved to dig in to his pale skin with her picture perfect fingernails.

"I'll do anything you like Ryan. Even that."

He closed his eyes and let his hands wander while still hearing her call his name. His breath fastened as he imagined looking down and seeing those chocolate brown eyes staring up at him while doing _that._ God she was good, better than any woman he had ever been with. What had made her so good was her willingness to please him. They had tried just about everything he had ever fantasized about, and when it was over he would leave her. He would ignore her pleas to stay the night and just go home dirty and ashamed and yet feeling so good.

There, he thought as he caressed himself a little more intensely. He could feel her lips against his and it was almost like kissing her. She could make him do things he normally never would have tried. She was just so...willing. So eager to please. Not just anyone. She was eager to please him, and that made him feel so satisfied. Like he was the only man on earth.

As he caressed himself just a bit harder he couldn't help but thinking that she would know just how he liked it. She would alternate hands, kissing, licking, moistening her lips against him. She was so good, he couldn't stress that enough. If only she was here.

"Kel.,," he found himself calling out in the middle of his dark bedroom. He'd tried his usual stack of pornography but they were useless tonight. Tonight only one thing could satisfy him, and that was the one thing he couldn't have. He imagined watching her dark brown hair bob up and down as she did exactly what he told her to. Why couldn't she have been here with him right now? The contrast of their skin colors were so exciting, he could never believe how turned on he got just by watching her undress. Of course, she usually had on some matching pink bra and panty thing that just served to turn him on all the more. She knew she looked good for him, and that excited him.

"Kel..." he repeated as he continued what he was doing. This wasn't as good as sex with her, but it was the next best thing. That doctor might have gotten her, but he could never have Ryan's memories with her. Suddenly it dawned on him that she might be doing those same nasty things to that doctor, but quickly he brushed all thoughts of that aside. Tonight he had one objective, and that was to feel as good as possible, and he knew he needed her help. So he picked up the phone and let it ring two times.

Five minutes later she called back as was their norm. "Ryan what are you doing? I'm supposed to be going to bed."

"Kelly I need you..." he managed to spit out.

Changing her tone of voice, she replied. "What do you need from me, Ryan? What do you really need?"

"I've been bad...so bad..."

"How bad have you been?"

"I've been thinking of fucking a married woman."

"Tell me about her."

"She's dark complected, very small but curvy. She has the most incredible ass I've ever seen, in fact, well, you know what."

"And did she like it?"

"She loved it. She begged for more. She kept calling my name. Ryan, Ryan, I need it, don't stop, she would say. And I would give it to her."

"Was she any good?"

"Oh hell yes, she was the best I've ever had. I don't think I ever told her that. But I miss her lips on mine, our colors colliding, feeling her every curve. What's a lonely guy to do?"

"Well I'm sure that married woman remembers everything you did to her. The first time you undressed her, your eyes nearly bulged out of your head. You definitely liked what you saw. You wanted to kiss her, to taste her, to know if she tasted as sweet as she smelled. And were you right?"

"Oh yeah like chocolate melting in my mouth baby," he murmured as he continued his movements. "I loved every inch of her, of her incredible body. She did things to me no woman ever has. She felt so soft, smelled so good, I wanted her, I wanted all of her..."

"She wanted you too, Ryan. She wanted to be one with you, to just get on top and let you see what she was made of. Did you like that, Ryan? Did you like her on top?"

"Fuck yeah. I could see her darkness rising up and down against my body. She knew just the way I liked it."

"Did you like her color baby? Did it turn you on? Did you like seeing her dark body against your white skin, melting into one after certain things were done?"

"Oh God Kelly I'm gonna cum..."

"Do it for me, baby. Pretend I'm right there to drink you all in, to take you all up in me. I don't spit you know."

Just then he hit his peak. The telephone grew quiet and Kelly knew what Ryan was doing. "Goodbye, Ryan."

As she hung up the phone, she realized there would never be a goodbye between them. It would never be over. This couldn't go on much longer, but as long as she was viably a sexy woman, then who knew what might happen? She sighed to herself, grateful for a husband who was on night call. It might be tomorrow night, it might be next week, it might be a month, but she would hear again from Ryan. She was sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Two rings later and a hangup, a few nights later, then Kelly called him back.

"Hungry for more baby?"

"Please come see me. I need you.:

He knew how those words had once had a powerful effect on her and he was hoping they still did. After the events of the other night he knew that phone sex wouldn't do.

"Ryan I'm married. You can't just..."

"Please. It's me. It's you. I need you."

"I'll be there in ten minutes.:

True to her word she was there, dressed in nothing but a sexy nighty and an overcoat. "I'm here Ryan. What are you going to do to me?"

"Anything you like. I'm yours. Just please don't leave me alone, not right now."

So with a sly grin she removed her overcoat, revealing the most slinkiest nighty she had ever worn, and he could already feel himself start to stir. He did need her, and nothing was going to ruin this night.

He took her hand and led her to his bedroom. It wasn't the perfect place, but it was his, and for tonight, it was hers. He laid her down and began to trace kisses all over her body. She was so silky smooth, he could have died a happy man that night with no complaints.

Tracing kisses along her ear lobe, one of her most sensitive areas, he could still smell that intoxicating perfume of hers. He wanted her, all of her, and nothging was going to stop him tonight until he made her his.

With one hand he quickly removed the strap of her nighty and began to caress her breast, teasing her so gently until she cried out for more. With every movement of his hand he could hear her breathing increase so he knew he was doing something right. He continued to kiss her neck, alongside her collarbone until his lips found their destination. He took her in her mouth and gave her as much pleasure as he could, with only limited resources at the moment. She moaned loudly-she was a screamer- and he continued to please her with his lips and tongue. He made his way to her now bare other breast and teased her and pleased her until she started to cry out for more.

With a glint in his eyes he undressed her mentally, picturing all of the things that he wanted to do to her. And with his hand he quickly removed her red panties (when had she switched to red?) and quickly removed them. Kissing his way down her now bare stomach he kept looking up to see the look of mad desire in her eyes that he knew so well, and once he saw them, he made his way down to her most sacred area. Flicking his tongue quickly across her area he could hear her moan for more. She grabbed his head and started rubbing her hands through his hair while he pleased her to the desired end.

"Do you want me to stop?" Ryan teased as he started to caress her,

"No baby I need you now. Don't stop."

So he continued, pleasing her while she grabbed on tightly to the white pillows that held her head. She moved in tune with his movements, arching her back to allow him all the access he desired. Fineally she looked at him with animal desire in her eyes.

"It's my turn." she commanded.

"You don't have to. I want tonight to be about you."

But there was no arguing with Kelly- she was a woman on a mission and nothing he could say to stop her. She returned the favor, taking him deeply with her mouth, causing sensations that no other woman ever had. She made eye contact with him, something that turned him on greatly, and she knew the effect she was having on him. Without saying another word she climbed up on top of him and began to move slowly at first, then finding her rythym, she continued until she closed her eyes and called out his name.

"Ryan...Ryan... don't stop, I'm so close..." she pleaded.

So he continued thrusting underneath her, delivering on his promise to satisfy her as best as she could. With one swift movement he flipped her over (Kelly was nothing if not flexible) and he enterered her from behind, working out all of his frustrations. He could tell from her cries that he was pleasing her, but now he needed to see her. So once again he laid her on her back and continued, watching her face as she came repeatedly. Finally he could take no more and joined her and then lay beside her.

All he wanted to do was tell her that he loved her, that he was sorry, but he knew that if he did the game would be over. So instead he handed her her clothes and smiled at her and penetrated her with those blue eyes of his.

Without saying a word Kelly got dressed and left, leaving him all alone with his thoughts of her. What thoughts they were, too.


	3. Chapter 3

So he went about his life trying to forget her but he found that he couldn't. All of the events of the past few months replayed through his mind like his favorite James Franco movie. He thought that he could live without her but it was becoming ever more evident that he couldn't.

He would get distracted at work thinking about all the new moves she had learned. Did her husband teach her them, or did she read about them in Cosmo? Ryan was dying to know but was afraid of the answer. He knew that this couldn't last forever but while it did it was fucking great. She was the best thing to ever happen to him and he would take her however he could. She was amazing. There were no other words to describe Kelly. She was happy and so he was happy for her or at least he tried to be. But every time she left he knew she was going home to her husband, and the thought drove him out of his mind. All he wanted was to be with her, and that was never going to happen.

\

He thought about going back to Scranton, but he lived for those careless moments of passion that he could find with Kelly. They were few and far from between, but oh how she made him feel like a man. He'd never found that he felt quite good enough, especially at Dunder Mifflin, but Kelly made him feel like the whole deal. She believed in him, and he knew he would never find that elsewhere. He would date and eventually the date would end in sex, but he found himself closing his eyes and picturing that Indian wonder that used to be his. No call backs, no goodbyes, for his partner realized quickly that she wasn't the only one in his life.

Why shouldn't he move on? Kelly had. She was married and happy. The thought occurred to him that she couldn't be that happy if she was having an affair with him, so tonight he decided to make his bold move. Girls digged that. He'd read about that in The Art of Seduction. So tonight he would lay his cards out on the table and make Kelly his no matter what.

"Oh God Kelly, you make me feel so freaking incredible. Whatever it is you're doing don't stop."

"Ryan..."

"Yes baby call out my name. I love how you scream out my name. Now roll over..."

To his surprise she stood up and threw on her clothes and began to cry.

"Baby what is it? I didn't hurt you doing that did I? We've done it before and I always thought you liked it..."

"No Ryan that's not it. I can't do this anymore."

"What are you talking about? We have a beautiful thing going and I don't know about you but I don't want to lose you."

"Ryan I'm pregnant."

The shock on his face was apparent as he stood up to dress. "What are you talking about?"

"My husband and I are having a baby. I didn't want to tell you but I can't hide it forever. Can't you see Ryan? This is a sign that we're not meant to be together. I can't do this anymore- and I won't. Just leave me alone okay?"

Ryan stared at her and nodded. So much for his bold move. She was really moving on and there was nothing he could do about it. She was going to be a mother to his child, and then there really was no looking back.

"Congratulations. I'm happy for you Kelly. I know how much you've wanted this. I'll leave you alone."

With that , with tears in his eyes, he watched the love of his life walk away forever.


	4. Chapter 4

So as the months went on Ryan tried to forget her, tried to forgive her, but she had betrayed him. She was the one who had gotten married and then pregnant, so she left him. It was easier to be mad at her this way. His job was going well, but he had heard that David Wallace was back at Dunder Mifflin and he contacted him about getting his old job back. David was happy to hear from him, and decided to offer him yet another chance.

So he moved to Scranton and went back to work. There were so many changes, but yet it all seemed so familiar. At least he got moved out of the closet and back to the annex, where there weren't too many distractions. Every now and then he could almost hear her endless chatter but then he came back to reality and knew that she was gone, truly gone.

Everyone picked on him for coming back and for losing Kelly, everyone except for Jim and Pam. Pam was especially understanding, for why he didn't know but he appreciated it. So he moved on, life was good, or at least average, and life went on for Ryan Howard.

It was months later when he got the call. It was Kelly's husband. "What can I do for you sir?"

"I believe you used to date my wife." It was more of a statement than an accusation.

""Yes sir, but that was a long time ago. It was nothing serious."

"That's what she said."

Ryan started to laugh in spite of himself.

"Did I say something funny?"

"No. I'm sorry. Just memories."

"Did you know that my wife was pregnant?"

"I believe I may have heard that."

"You need to come back to Ohio immediately."

"Is Kelly okay?"

"It's the baby you should be worried about. Come to Ohio immediately." With that, he hung up leaving Ryan wondering what was going on.

After getting the okay from Andy to take a few personal days he drove to Ohio. He picked up the phone.

"Kelly? It's me. Are you okay?"

"I had a boy, Ryan. The most beautiful boy in the world. He looks just like his father."

That cut Ryan to the bone. "I'll be there in a few hours. Just text me where you're at and I'll be there."

True to his word he found the hospital where Kelly was. Of course he should bump into Kelly's husband, who shot him a dirty look.

"Is she okay? She said the baby looks just like you. Congratulations sir."

"She said the baby looked like me?" He shook his head then walked off.

He found Kelly's room and saw her holding her son. She looked so beautiful, more so than ever. But she was wrong about one thing. The baby did not look a think like Robi. The closer he got he saw that the baby was completely white and blue eyed. That could only mean one thing...

"Is he..."

"Yes, Ryan. He's your son. He's our boy. James Howard."

"James after..."

"Franco silly. Don't think I've forgotten you. Would you like to hold him?"

"What about your husband?"

"I think he's figured it out. It's okay. I told him months ago."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Because he said he loved me and would raise this child as his own. But he realized one thing today that he hadn't counted on..."

"That it would be one white ass baby?" Ryan laughed.

"No. That I still love you. You're the one I want to be with. I signed my divorce papers a few minutes ago."

Ryan's eyes filled with tears. "You really want to be with me?"

"Yes, don't you want to be with me?"

"More than anything in this world. Here I'd better give him back, I might drop him or something."

As he leaned forward to give Kelly back their son, he kissed Kelly softly, a gesture that meant more to her than anything.

They had finally gotten it right. Who would have thought that? But Kelly, Ryan and James were a family, and she had given up her temporary dreams to get what her heart wanted all along- as imperfect as he was, Ryan was where here heart was, and for that, she would be forever grateful.

The end


End file.
